Different Views
by thesquiglet
Summary: Summary; Going back to the UK for Alan and Maria Jackson is big. Maria's hoping to have some adventures and uncover more alien species, however when she stumbles upon the workings of MI9 and kidnappings, does she know what she's put herself in for... Un Beta'd :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (although I really, really, really wish I did) but the plot **

Un Beta'd :)

Prologue

Can you imagine it? The attic I mean. No? Let me help you, imagine the old smell of wood and paint. The dust. The bricks layered out carefully hidden. All the old junk you've been meaning to clear out but never bothered to, the cold and hardness of it all. Then you remember something. You loved it, even just standing there brings back memories, the good..and the bad, what you remember the most and love the most is how much fun you had with your friends who you considered to be your family, all the secrets you shared and still do.

You're familiar with it now, you can imagine it now, am I right? Right. Well that's how it was for us. All of us. But only if you knew one person who could tell you about the world. space and time...we never had a lot of time, just a friendship which we never shared with anyone else until we found out we needed too. Until we found out that we did have secrets, we weren't such a family after all. I couldn't believe that it took spies to help us see that... I'm Maria Jackson and this is my story. Our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Un Beta'd :)

'Dad? Its the summer hols. You said we could go visit Sarah Jane?' Sitting down at the table, Maria was talking to her father Alan about their summer plans which had at the start involved visitng an old friend. A very old friend but Alan had doubts this time around. 'I..I don't know Maria. I'd rather we'd stay here. I don't want to have to ring up the school and have to explain to your headteacher "oh sorry sir but Maria died tragically in a fight this summer with a couple of Slitheens and Sontarons, great to know you" Maria as per usual just rolled her eyes when he came out with stuff like this. However she managed to coax him into going for at least 2 weeks or so.

Knocking at the door Maria found hereself suddenly nervous. That went away the moment the door opened to find herself looking at a familair face. 'CLYDE'! Clyde rolled his eyes as they hugged for the first time in about three years! He let her in as he yelled up the stairs. They went up to what felt like the first time again, Clyde was obviously thinking the same as he turned and smiled at her. They arrived at the top attic to where Sarah Jane was standing next to a Indian girl. What had been her name again? She and her father had helped her out when Clyde's dad went beserk over that peice of jewllery a while back uncannily called the Berserker.

She scrambled to find her name...RANI! That was it, she was sure. Rani. Rani Chandra. She had moved into her old house when they moved for Alan's new job in Washington DC, an investigative journalist. The gadgets and alien technolgy surrounded the dark corners of the attic which made her smile, at just that point Alan came bounding in saying polite hello's to everyone then asking what they had all been up to since they'd moved.

One of the last things to look at was the 'supercomputer in the wall' as Clyde had nicknamed it. Mr Smith after what they had been told by Sarah Jane was called that as she said an old friend used to go by that name, a man called the Doctor, the man who everyone had met twice except for Maria. She had never met him nevertheless she loved being by it again. There was only one thing missing. Scanning the room - they all had sat down by now - she knew someone was missing. Luke. Where was Luke?

* * *

'Where's Luke Sarah Jane? Thought you said he graduated last week?' Sarah Jane agreed and mentioned that he might be back later, he was just saying goodbye to one of his Uni friends going off to China today. Mr Smith suddenly spoke. 'Sarah Jane. Unreported sightings up in St Hope's' to which all looked round, smiled and laughed when a small girl burst through the door with a slightly taller boy. Maria knew instantly who it had to be. She also thanks to everyone knew who the girl was. 'LUKE, SKY'! to which they tutted while greeting her also with a hug and Mr Jackson with a handshake. 'You'll never guess what, alien sightings in St Hope's, that's near here isn't it?' before anyone could reply Alan replied 'Yes. And I knew the monet we hit the tarmac something like this was going to happen. I knew it. But seeing as we're here we might as well go and check it out too' They all set off in search unaware of what they were to encounter...or who.


	3. Chapter 2

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

**Disclaimer: All rights go to CBBC and everyone who created the SJA'S/MI High stuffs :)**

_**Okay I feel like I need to intervene here. In case you get lot somwhere along the line. I'm Carrie Stewart and I work for. Well actually I can't tell you what I work for or who. Sorry. Hey I really, honestly can't! If I did, I'd be violating a lot of rules and codes. I'd proabbly get sacked. Mind you, if you are going to understand anything then... I'm a bit stuck now actually. Okay, I'll tell but you have to promise me you won't tell. Promise? Good now that's out of the way. Now as I mentioned before my name is Carrie Stewart and I work for a secret agency named M.I.9. You heard me right. M.I.9. **_

_**I work with two other people named Rose Gupta whose the genius of our group and Oscar Cole who does all the deals for us. Frank our tutor I guess you could call him gives us our missions and those awesome gadgets like our spy pod which is sorta like a long distance/searching device. And I guess I should also mention that we go to St Hope's. We're obviously all undercover and we do need an education so where else? Plus our base is hidden underneath. We're still trying to get the GrandMaster who we've been trying to put away for ages but he always manages to get away. So now you get it all and the wierd plot point maybe, I'm going to go, duty calls. Again. For the 5th time. In two days. See you all on the flip side. **_

* * *

Another day in the life of three normal teenagers, they were sitting during Maths muttering about how hard it is then muttering how they'd all like to be Rose who found it so easy. Oscar glanced over to see how she was coping again. Avril tore him away, obviosuly jealous about this. 'Oscar, can we carry on with this assignment? We need to finish before tomorrow. I'm aware Rose is very pretty but can we just get on?' Oscar glared at her, how many more times did he have to tell her? They were just friends, almost close friends however that's all he ever wanted to remain with her. Said countless times, she always ignored it. For a time, Avril thought he liked Carrie seeing as she was a gymnast and athletic and Carrie had told her she did like him. He didn't though, he preferred Rose, he had always had a soft spot for her. He had talked to Frank about dating colleagues.

The answer was not what he wanted. But hey, a guy could dream right? 'Yeah sure Avril' when he picked up his pencil which had started beeping. He looked towards what he considered his friends or rather family. They made their excuses running down to their basement. Frank greeted them all with the usual. 'Morning team, there have been reports around the world of kidnappings' to which they turned a pale shade lighter. Rose provided more information. 'I've been reading about this in thenewspapers for some time now. Do we know whose been doing this Frank?' Frank stated he didn't. That never helped and this time no gadgets. It started to turn out to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ahaha, thanks kindly for all of your views so far! Much love to you all :) I'm thinking of also putting a glee fanfic up here soon which I started writing a little earlier than this one so that should be coming your way soon :) If you can please leave a review, would be awesome! Anyways, enjoy chapter 3! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I still own none of these fanatastic shows**

'Hey, I recognise this place' started Luke turning to Maria again for the 4th time within those 5 minutes. Clyde also turned to face him with the words 'Well we've only been here about seven times! Sarah Jane, please tell me that St Hopes is this place, just..please?' Sarah Jane nodded 'Actually Clyde it is. Trust me, I'm just as relieved as you are'! A built up sort of woman came towards them wearing the bluest suit anyone had seen and she looked older than she probably was, she approached the group with haste, she addressed them the same.

'What, I repeat, what? Are you doing on on these school grounds, these children don't go here and you hardly look like a mother, I assume that is your husband?' Alan turned red as he frowned at Maria with the rest of them including Sarah Jane! - She acted like such a kid half the time - who had started to dissolve into fits of laughter, Luke stepped out to explain. 'Hi, sorry. We didn't mean to trespass but erm. Mum, do you want to take this one?' as his voice faded to more fits and squeals. 'I'm terribly sorry again. I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I'm an investigative journalist, this is my adopted son and daughter Luke, this is Sky and their friends Rani, Clyde and Maria. This is Alan, Maria's father but no we're not together. Mind if we have a look round. Mrs?' To which point Mrs King looked for something to grab and hold on too. In the end she responded 'I'm Mrs King, you...y..y..you can call me Mrs King' as they marched into St Hopes on the lookout.

* * *

'Oscar...hey...psst! Osc. Oscar?' Carrie subtly hinted for the time. He gave it to her, about to turn half 3. For most kids last part of the school day, not for the M.I.9 agents, no, they never did, they still had the whole evening to track everything plus everyone down. They'd get halfway before something else came up like after school clubs to hide their secret identities or having a family around. Oscar never had that seeing as...that was a other story though. Mind you Rose always tried to offer him lift homes or a sleepover in the basement of St Hope's with Carrie and Frank just for a laugh, according to Rose, he barely did that unless he was told. Avril flung her pencil across the room at him. BLAST, he's been asleep, in a world of his own, he had to stop doing that!. Rose and Carrie leaned over to smile. As usual - much to Carrie's dissapointment, she never did stop dreaming - he only returned Rose's but just then Frank entered, something must be up, why else - I mean apart from a leaky pipe - would he be there? Just a few seconds later Mrs King entered back into the classroom with people. Frank gave the greetings first.

'How do you do, I'm Frank London, the..er...caretaker around here, pipe all fixed Mrs King, I'll best be on my way'  
Something must have been up, Sarah Jane spotted those kids looking at that 'caretaker' worriedly, anxiously as if they were sort of closer to him somehow. He kept doing the same looks as if they were telepathic! She had to speak with them, she could feel it. Could be weird though Sarah, tread carefully. Remember you and your family are undercover, do not blow this chance. Plus these kids look exactly the same age as Rani. Luke Clyde and Maria. Tread carefully.

'Sorry to bother you but do you mind if I ask some of these kids some questions, it does mean they'll be kept back a bit, I think they'd be able to help with my case. They might be anyway' Every teenager (seeing as they were only 17) had bulging eyes occurring Almost all made excuses to get away quick so the only people who were left were the agents...along with Avril and Frank. They had to ditch her, they couldn't tell! What if word got out? 'Avril we'll be fine' motioned Carrie. 'Really' went Rose. However she only backed down when Oscar half whispered as he caught her eye which seemed to say what are you hiding Oscar Cole. I will find out. 'Please Avril, we'll be fine. Can..c..ccc...Can you just leave. Please we'll be safe. I promise' Frank spun round along with Sarah Jane, the weird creepy kids with her and Rose and Carrie wondering what in the world caused him to be acting this way. He sounded hoarse, teary even. After Avril had left, Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Oscar, what's going on? You know you can tell us' He only replied with those dreaded words ' Mum's back... .Back. And this time I haven't got anything to protect me. She'll come for me. You know she will, she'll try and initiate me into S.K.U.L. She's back...'


	5. Chapter 4

Un Beta'd :)

**Hey so thanks to It's a secret for reviewing! I screamed at the top of my voice that i got my first review, lol but I'm really glad you like it so far! The last chapter took me at least a week to pad out, I think you should defintely write if you get the time! Its a lot of fun :) So here's an especially speedy chapter 4 for you :) **

**Please read and review if you can :') Enjoy, love to all :) Xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and the plate of cookies I am now eating...**

* * *

Clyde peered over much to Frank's annoyance. 'So...I notice you four aren't exactly the talkative type unless its over tea and crumpets but. S.K.U.L.? What in the world is that, some hit men army?' Carrie turned her face away, she could never deal with idiots like this boy, she just knew if they spoke directly to each other, she'd lose her cool plus she seemed to be having trouble calming Oscar and Frank down. Frank started to lose control of the plot too. Yet again,it all falls to me, the sane one. The geek. The one who never stirs things up or does anything stupid half the time. Why not...why shouldn't she?...

'S.K.U.L is a secret agency which is kind of trying to take over the world. I guess you could say that they're kind of the bad guys, there's been kidnappings all over towns and cities lately. MI.9 have been sent to sort it out. We thought that you might be involved and you could give us some answers? What about you lot anyway'? Rose stated while glancing over towards Oscar and Frank, Oscar was still in a crying state and for some weird reason kept looking over to her, it felt weird anyway and this didn't go amiss with a certain Clyde Langer. Plus whenever he did, he would then look back to Frank who would just shake his head. Sarah Jane went up to Oscar and Frank subtlety kneeling to their level on the floor.

'Hello, I'm Sarah Jane and you two are exactly? I mean apart from MI.9' Where both glared for being talked to like children. Forcing himself back up with the help of Frank he responded to her question. 'I'm Oscar Cole and this is Frank. He's our sort of boss but not really. More like a friend. Sometimes an overprotective parent.' earning himself a smile from all of them regardless of what team. Sarah Jane just nodded eagerly before advancing to her next question. 'Do you know what's going on apparently this place has been reciveving a wide range of disturbances. Aliens perhaps'? To which they all laughed except for Rose which made Oscar stop too. Even weirder. However she carried on aware Oscar's eyes were very much on her.

'That could be a possibly Frank do you think this could lead to all these kidnappings?' Frank smiled and nodded, Rose Gupta was nothing if not professional even though being perfectly oblivious of the world around her sometimes, thinking back to it though he knew Rose had never been looked at before, not as a romantic interest for anyone anyway. Plus being bullied had taken it out on her, she had built up a massive defense wall where she only allowed certain people in. No one ever saw her behind her thick rimmed glasses. Except now someone did and she didn't seem to be noticing. Well she would soon, Clyde had already decided that he was going to help, he knew what this could do to someone if words were never spoken, it had almost been that way with Rani but they were together now so that was alright. Then Carrie obviously bored and upset at not being involved spoke. 'Frank don't you think we should really get back to base and start researching? I mean those computers are really all we have seeing as we have no gadgets til 2 days time'

'Good idea Carrie but I feel like we should invite our highly esteemed guests to join us. Only on a couple of conditions mind - Sarah Jane knowing that this was bone crushingly important to the team not being found out especially with such a name as M.I.9 and S.K.U.L invited her family to listen in and comply - One was to never reveal where their base was. Ever. Two was to say that they didn't know who or what the secret agency was and who was behind each operation and three was to just act themselves around them. They agreed readily to all of them. Neither of them could bare distrust or dishonesty or even a bare faced lie.


	6. Chapter 5

Un Beta'd :)

**Hello all! I thought I'd give you all a very early Thursday morning -it's around 5 here in the UK *yawn and stretching* - chapter before we have to actually get up and do things :) Ahahaha :) Please if you can review, would be "totally awesome"! ;) Anyway peace out guys, enjoy the chapter and have a great day/afternoon/evening etc :') Love to everyone Xx**

**Disclaimer: When I hack into the main database of the world, perhaps but that may take a while so until then I own nothing but the plot**

Entering into the underground base hidden underneath the school, Sarah Jane could instantly tell that not many people were expected seeing how small it was, Luke was already by all the consoles and computers, Rani had gone to inspect along with Luke, Clyde was...wait, where was Clyde? Surely not? She tutted, he'd run off somewhere again. Hopefully he wouldn't be captured again by another alien, that being, if it was an alien. Maria had instantly by force of habit gone over to her, they'd smiled to each other as if they'd never been separated. Alan had wondered off soon as they had said secret base and S.K.U.L making an excuse to hack into U.N.I.T to check them out. Looking over Frank began talking about desperate measures and how Oscar yet again persuading to not go undercover again, it was his mum again and how about last time? And the time before.. When wasn't he in danger?.

'Sorry to interrupt but mind telling us what you're telling them, if it seems to be important then we'd love to hear anything, we have fought something like these sorts before.' Frank backtracked, he'd have to answer especially seeing the other people surround this woman. 'Right, Obviously as you know I'm Frank London and this is part of M.I.9. This team here consists of people the Grand Master would never suspect. M. I.9s finest you could say really' He beamed proudly while the others just blushed, so had the other kids on the opposition mainly because they had thought they were the better ones. They saved the world on a daily basis, what did this lot do or have besides from a cool name and black outfits. Frank however carried on completely oblivious to this fact or the faces pulled. Sarah Jane also looked the same.

'This here is our gymnast and we can always on her hope Carrie Stewart - Carrie just nodded subtlety - Oscar Cole is our resident main combat man and our brain box Rose Gupta' He yet again smiled brightly at them as they all shook the others hands inquiring how they were feeling and how could they be of any assistance. Alan and Sarah Jane looked shocked at how easily never mind freely how he stated these facts. Surely their friends were the same but would they admit it that freely. 'Right now we've introduced ourselves, how about you Miss Smith? But before you answer, I need to brief my team for tomorrow. Right team gather round, the gadgets should be here by tomorrow but for now we only have the spy pod so make use of that. Carrie check S.K.U.L's every move, report back as soon you have any new information we can use against them, I'm pretty sure they're a big part of this kidnapping, Rose, can you find anything more about the kids that went missing, if they're part of something or belong to something bigger. Oscar. One thing only and that's to go into hiding, no discussion necessary. At all. If you're right and your mum comes up, we're in deep trouble.'

* * *

All of a sudden noise erupted as each member went their different ways but Oscar remained put, he wasn't going to back down, for anyone. He could help Rose...he wouldn't mind helping Rose, Frank gave in after about 5 minutes as he turned back to other people surrounding the base again inquiring who they were. Luke stepped out eagerly even with his mum's warning, they were after all 17 except for Sky who was 14 walking over to Frank who as Oscar had said was more like a friend rather than a boss. He smiled instantly at him as if he couldn't help it, he just gave this ray of happiness came through. 'Hi Frank, I'm Luke Smith, I'm Sarah Jane's son, adopted mind you so's my sister Sky, she's over there by the computers next to Rose. This is Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer and this is my oldest friend Maria Jackson' He took a breath at this point as Frank nodded accepting them as he asked what they did for them to be looking into the same story as them, for some reason or other Frank just wasn't quite buying the 'journalism' story.

* * *

'Hmm, do you think he'd believe it?' Rani spoke, grabbing for Clyde's hand squeezing it afterwards which he repeated back to her. Luke tutted rolling his eyes where he walked over to Maria - He always for whatever reason had a soft for her, he never knew why, just did - standing now next to her. 'I don't know, probably I mean we can trust him and these people, I mean M.I.9? Come on. You trust U.N.I.T... I say we give it a go' Luke smiled nodding his agreement - He had really missed Maria, everything. He'd gotten used to Rani but while he was gone, she'd developed feelings for Clyde, he always saw it coming though. But Maria. Different story, the first person he noticed properly after running away from the Bane, the people who'd created him. Who'd talk first though?

* * *

'Ok, if you're sure Maria. Well I guess you could say it all started when we were 12. Maria had just moved onto Bannerman Road in the house number 12 and opposite that was 13 Bannerman Road which is where Sarah Jane lives. I live round the corner just down the road and Rani, well Rani lives where Maria used too. Maria's dad Alan got a job in Washington a year or so later, but we used too get a lot of help from them both even so far away, used to phone, e- mail. Anyway to cut a long story short there was this weird thing called Bubble shock which was basically dead alien flesh creating a hypnotic trance in people when this thing called the Bane called for them to join their clan or something along those lines and our good friend Lukeyboy here just happened to be created by them. Then enter some Slitheens and them both at a new school enter enclyopedia Clydanica and we have me in the picture, then Rani comes in a little later being an investigative journalist finds out and then Sky is created as a bomb going off saving the world yet again, we were really worried she'd be dead but nope, fine. Now we're just all together again like old times, hey Maria? Fighting Aliens. Saving the world.' Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing, aliens? A kid who was Bane? Another one that used to be a bomb?! Rose and Oscar turned round too. And the party was only just getting started.


	7. Chapter 6

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary;

Going back to the UK for Alan and Maria Jackson is big. Maria's hoping to have some adventures and uncover more alien species, however when she stumbles upon the workings of MI9 and kidnappings, does she know what she's put herself in for...

Un Beta'd :)

**Sorry this took so long :( But there should be 2 - 3 more chapters coming your way tonight and the glee one I should be hoping to upload soon. :) Love to all :) Xx**

The next day Luke and Maria had gone over to pretending to be transfer students until their new building was ready for them. Both were so excited, they hadn't been at school together since...so long ago. They agreed to meet at the school gates with the other spies at half 8 so to get settled. Half past 8 came around, the spies plus Luke were there barely talking to each other still not ready to talk like best buddies yet, Luke knew he'd just have to wait it out. They all saw a figure rounding the corner. Luke's eyes lit up before he knew it running and hugging her instantly. Pulling away he looked her up and down, their uniform looked riduclous on each other especially when all they saw was their old school uniform, so long ago...

* * *

'And this is our classroom, doesn't it look like so much fun' retorted Oscar as he then left to go sit at his seat near the back next to Avril who asked how he was and what went on for so long yesterday where he then put his head down on the table sinking back into the familiar voices and routine of school. Carrie waved her hand to them all taking her space near the back also next to Davina who went on a tale of how much clothes she'd brought that week. All 3 were just left standing there. Just about to move away a voice came up behind her leaving Luke and Maria appalled 'Hey nerd brain, do my homework, its due in today and seeing as well you're the clever one, i figured you'd do it, well?' as the person tossed the paper to Rose who just turned and sighed explaining the matter to Mrs King who did the same as Rose giving the other person detention. Luke decided that this school had too many stereotypes Rose was perfectly nice to them yesterday, she knew everything that helped with it all. And now this?  
'Hey Maria, remember when we first started school together not knowing anyone or what was just about to happen, our world being turned upside down?' They were on their lunch break with Oscar, Carrie and Rose so naturally both parties were a little shocked at this outright question. Maria however answered. 'Yeah. And meeting Clyde, meeting and defeating the Slitheen, all becoming friends. Me and dad leaving for America, Rani coming into your lives. And now its the hols and we're back doing what we've been doing all our lives, chasing down aliens. You've no idea how much I've missed it. Missed you guys. Missed our family' Luke pulled her into a bear hug at which all laughed, they all knew what family was like to have even if they all had different last names. You never really forget that feeling. They joked around a bit more loving the old feeling of school but both felt a little wierd without Clyde there, he loved being the joker and this conversation was about to get way too serious. Oscar noticed it first. 'Hey guys, what's that van doing here?' 'Dunno, Luke can you calculate how much it could hold in there?' Luke nodded giving a highly complex number leaving the others stunned. 'Then if its safe as you say Luke, I suggest we do a little old time sake and go investigate'! Which they did, with only Oscar and Rose in tow, Carrie said she'd stay behind just in case if they got into any trouble at which the pair rolled their eyes.

* * *

'OSCAR! OSCAR COME QUICK! OSCAR' Rose yelled, she'd just been found. By Oscar's mum. She managed to yell as loud as she could before she had dragged Rose off back onto the grass from the back of the van. Of course Oscar had looked round like a whippet to find her then hearing a thud, craning his neck around, he heard another scream only this time nearer and a reasonable quiet voice. Maria had now been taken round the waist by her as Luke reasoned with her, asking her what she wanted, and was this really going to help? At all? Oscar stared wide eyed at how calm they were both handling this, surely they'd be kicking, squealing, pleading even, the grin on her face as if she knew just how to push his buttons, it was only their 2nd day on the undercover job and this had happened as he knew it would. He just knew these people would land them in trouble some way or another. He worried though, a lot. He worried way too much for people he'd only just met, he was also scared about what would happen if he went to her, he buzzed Carrie with his communicator and then another to Frank then turning to face his mum, the truck started moving away fastly.


	8. Chapter 7

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary;

Going back to the UK for Alan and Maria Jackson is big. Maria's hoping to have some adventures and uncover more alien species, however when she stumbles upon the workings of MI9 and kidnappings, does she know what she's put herself in for...

Un Beta'd :)

'FRANK!' Carrie yelled loudly as she entered the base discovering Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane looking at a board hard. Then the woman pulling out some lipstick, Carrie scoffed, what good what that do? She'd just received a distress from Oscar and she was worried sick, she had known the stupid van was trouble but those two numpties of Bannerman Road just had to embrace their inner curiosity and go in. Now she needed Frank to say this and that she saw the van going off, the black van which had gone off with her friends. But hey, she had her lipstick so all was right with the world. Then she saw it glow and make weird noises, almost like a sonic noise, like a gadget. Sonic lipstick, genius! All jumped facing to Carrie. Clyde spoke first steadying Alan who had joined them earlier that morning with all the information he manged to get from the U.N.I.T databases which they had been imprinting onto their whiteboard. 'Hey Carrie what's up? Lunch already over? Where's the others? Man I wish I could have gone back with those two, would have had so many past memories. Rani, you should have seen what I was like when i first met them all' Rani laughed and whacked him on the back motioning for Carrie to speak.  
'Hang on, do we know which van it was, what it looked like?' mentioned Alan, they were still all waiting for Frank to get back as he was busy doing his 'janitorial duties' They had thankfully gotten Carrie to calm a little bit down from like what she'd been like earlier. 'Erm. Yeah. It was a black van with a sign. It had a green arrow on it along with the word "S.K.I.B" on the sides. But it was all in green that writing while the rest was just black'

* * *

Alan by this point jumped up from the seats where they were all sitting walking over to the whiteboard where a load of words were written down which made no sense to anyone except for him and Luke. As everyone stared at him, he tutted yet again. 'You know everytime we even discuss coming back over to see you guys, i always manage to have this mini debate with myself, usually ends with me saying no but this time for some weird reason my brain thought it could handle it so I said yes. Now look where we are, I knew this would happen, soon as I rang your doorbell. Least you still have family, i'm glad its also getting bigger. Tell me, who is that person people keep talking about around U.N.I.T? He sounds like someone famous. Oh and some woman said to say hello and see you soon?' All she could do was look puzzled and ask who. At which point Alan said 'Captain Jack Harkness and someone called the Doctor?'

* * *

' .' cried Rani as Clyde just jumped around. They'd seen the Doctor twice now but what face would he be sporting this time, last time, they called him the 11th, what if he was now the 12th?. He'd been a massive help to them. More than once. He'd met Luke 3 times though when he'd needed help from him and Donna. However Maria, Alan, Sky and the spies along with Frank had never heard of him never mind meet him! Then turning their attention to Captain Jack Harkness...Sarah Jane had only met him once, it sounded fun to see him again. To see both of them again. Then she turned back towards the group remembering what one of the agents had just said. Frank then down stepping out of the lift coming into Alan screaming 'I GOT IT. BEAT THAT U.N.I.T! SUCKS TO YOU! BEAT THAT S.K.U.L! Try and pull Maria away and well, you'll get what's coming to you' Frank then beside himself started laughing out loud as Alan backed away slowly sheepishly. Carrie explained when she then turned to Alan. 'Right come over, the kidnappings are of course S.K.U.L orientated but they are also in league with someone else, a sort of higher power if you will' 'And that higher power is Mr Jackson?' Frank talked bored. 'See here, the markings say S.K.I.B which spells out Skul. Is. Back.' at which everyone looked like they about to either kick or faint for not noticing the anagram earlier.


	9. Chapter 8

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary;

Going back to the UK for Alan and Maria Jackson is big. Maria's hoping to have some adventures and uncover more alien species, however when she stumbles upon the workings of MI9 and kidnappings, does she know what she's put herself in for...

Un Beta'd :)

'So where do you think we're going?' Maria spoke directing this question to Rose hoping that she wouldn't lose it as much as Oscar was at the moment but at least they agreed he did have a good motive to. 'Not sure, its usually to the Grand Master or a secret hideout we don't know about. Its just best we remain calm and not give anything away if we can help it.' Oscar nodded unsurely of this fact, it was his mother after all, he might be dragged away from the others and be forced to join this place wherever it was. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. But if that did happen then he would make sure Rose was okay and set free and Maria with Luke. He and Luke seemed to be sharing the same sort of problem, he could see he was being extra careful with Maria talking gently, holding her close but then trying to push her away when asking if he was alright. That's exactly what he was doing with Rose at the moment. It all just scared him. 'Hey Luke? Mate you alright? I wouldn't worry if that's what's going on, Carrie usually finds us about 5 minutes after we get there' at which point all four chuckled, saying that's exactly what Sarah Jane and the others did. No one wanted to admit it but they were just kids! Teenagers! They were scared.

* * *

'SARAH? SARAH?!' That voice. It was so familiar yet for some reason today it seemed to have the hint of him being slightly further away. He sounded angry, hurt even. Thankfully the TARDIS had arrived within the base otherwise it would have been such an effort to get him in. Rani, Clyde, Sky, Carrie, Frank, Alan and Sarah Jane had all been pacing up and down the place in fear. For 2 hours now they had been missing, 2 hours ago they had been told that two old friends were popping up again only this time it was not for Sarah Jane herself but for her son and for the safety of Oscar. However when she heard the screaming all she could do was laugh, it was so him. Finally turning around to face all - with of course MI9,Sky and Alan in complete shock - he opened his arms out to hug her as if nothing had happened just yet, as if it was just a coffee meeting but she knew better, she knew that would end in a couple of seconds, she was happy to see he still had the 11th face. 'My Sarah Jane' he exclaimed then turning around to face the others giving Rani and Clyde hugs gave out another cry before explaining the story. 'Well its no attic in Ealing but it'll just have to do I suppose. So lets get started'

* * *

'Get out, move it then' A soldier came up from behind forcing all four of them out into the bright sunlight, it was 4 in the afternoon, they'd been in that van since lunch which had been around 12ish, the silence was dreadful, all four knew they needed words for reassurance, communication, just anything. Anything to break the tension. They were then from there blindfolded to which Oscar who now spoke mentioned about the fact that this somehow always happened, impossible to get away from really, Rose then smiled as he gave her a wink - it still felt odd, uncomfortable even, what was going on between them?! - and said that being blindfolded by S.K.U.L was now sort of tradition as they sort of half sighed, half smiled where Maria and Luke tried to stifle their laughter. From that point they were being thrown into a small jail like cell as the evil like agents - as Carrie had once pointed out - ran away. Taking in the surroundings the four could see there were other people with them, a phone started to ring somewhere, thankfully by some good twist of fate Maria's phone hadn't been taken away, she hastily flipped it open. 'Hello? Sarah Jane! You have no idea how worried we've been, is everyone there okay? - Both Rose and Oscar just looked at them, they were worried about them? Weren't they the ones in the jail cell? - i don't really know where we are, they blindfolded us. Yeah. Well that's great news but how are we going to get out of here? We're trapped. Definitely not for the first time no! Okay, yes of course I will! Bye' All three turned while Luke spoke 'Well?'

* * *

'Its good to see you haven't aged this time around again. So do you know anything about these kidnappings, I mean we don't suspect Kudlack again because of last time, he hated war poor thing. Apparently its meant to be on an old abandoned work site, did you know who MI9 were before you met them? Doctor?' Sarah Jane had been trying to think of topics for 15 minutes now as she saw the Doctor work, he'd usually then talk back within the first 5 to 10 seconds giving her a question. Not today though. This behavior worried her, she'd seen it before though. When she first said goodbye to him. When he came back to her purely by chance although she knew they both preferred the word fate. When he got her son to help out along with the rest of his friends who they now all called each other family then having to keep saying goodbye. Yes something had happened while they'd both been apart, but what? 'Doctor? I know you're just simply ignoring me now and if you think investigative journalist is just a title I had to gain because of my lifestyle then are you wrong. Doctor, tell me'. He glanced at her right into her eyes where she saw only pain as he then ignored her and went over to Clyde.


	10. Chapter 10

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

**So my glee fanfic has gotten favorited - YAY! - and 1 review for this - YAY! - I'm doing okay for a newbie..I think. Anyway, this chapter is so..yeah. Even I don't know where I went with this but it strangely somehow worked.. **

'You have the two boys?' 'Yes, do you need the two girls sir?' 'No, you can hook them up to that machine there, this will make them forget. Forget everything' 'Everything sir?' 'Everything. All except their basic needs such as their names, where they live, who their friends are etctera. They'll forget all about S.K.U.L, they'll forget all about MI9 and saving the world. They'll just be normal kids. Forever.'

* * *

Oscar had thought to listen in on the quiet conversation through the cell wall, his stomach turned at these cold harsh like voices, his face started turning paler with each word uttered. He couldn't have this, no way. He was the only one up at that precise moment in time trying to establish any connection of this place which could be linked to the kidnappings but nothing. As he looked around again he remembered they all saw someone else here but their face happened to be covered with their jacket at that time. Now though? he walked over treading silently for fear of waking anyone, it was early, just turning 5 he noticed glancing at his watch - the watch Rose had given him as he couldn't afford one himself and always happened to be late everywhere as a birthday present last year - when he bent down next to her taking in her features. Black hair tied up in a ponytail, black outfit with a red leather jacket, her badge read something, UNIT. He took her badge off her slowly trying not to wake her and just stared at it. Martha Jones. He'd heard of her work a couple of times before seeing as Frank had worked with her. So why was she here?

* * *

'Oscar? Its me,Luke. Did you know that the perimeters of this wall are far less calculable than that of your base. Do you think we'll be able to get out of here soon I mean I've missed this I guess but I just you know mum needs looking after sometimes, she hasn't really had company lately and well. You know how it is. And I'm rambling again.. Oscar?' Luke had been doing this for a while now, anything to get him talking as he sat in the corner thinking by himself. It was the afternoon now, and he hadn't stirred from his sitting position since he'd heard that menacing conversation earlier then looked at that badge... The girls were sitting talking in a different section of the cell..down that Martha girls end hoping that she'd wake up soon so they could question her for both their teams. The S.K.U.L agents had appeared at the door again and entering into the place trying to grab a hold of them all at which point a figure stood up and attacked them until they were tied up themselves, she made the boys go up ahead while the girls grabbed for their hands as they ran out. They kept running..and running...and running...and running...and running...until they reached a different base where they found a slightly taller man standing there with a blue overcoat ready to greet them. 'Ladies and gents, allow me to introduce myself and my colleague I'm Martha Jones and this is Captain Jack Harkness'.


	11. Chapter 11

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

**(Frank's speech/power of thought)**

'Rani? You know how to work a computer right, well I need you to hack into someone's personal file which he must never know I did especially after I said I'd never do it again but now the time calls for it so. Oscar Dixon Halliday or Oscar Cole as he's now called, that's the file you need to look up, any information about the whereabouts of his mother or father or even S.K.U.l. Great.

Alan, any more information about U.N.I.T? We need some.

Sky, have you tracked down the truck that took them yet? Brilliant work! Right then, time to go after them! Wait, where's your mum Sky? And that weird Doctor guy?'

He paused for breath, ever since those kids had gone missing now both of their teams included he had been worried out of his skull, Oscar was stuck. And what was going to happen between him and Rose, he knew about the whole thing he had going for her but it wasn't in the rule book never was. He really hoped the fear would take him over evaporating the feelings he had from her for at least a little while. Plus he had 2 more innocent children stuck along with them...okay so maybe they weren't that innocent especially seeing as they chased monsters and aliens on a daily basis, ever since that thing came through mid air he now believed in almost anything. Without realising he hadn't heard Sky come up to him asking a question, he had been so zoomed in on his thoughts. He just hoped where ever they were, who ever they were with, they were at least safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

**Hey all, I'm back! Only for a little while though..wayy to busy with dress rehearsals this week (boo, hiss) Should be fine though :) Soooo here's a coupla extra chapters for you, love to you all as always Xx**

'You're the Captain Jack Harkness'? Replied Luke. while Maria spoke about how much they'd heard about them over the past from Sarah Jane, and the Doctor when they last saw him. Rose and Oscar sat in silence listening to the two babble on. Martha also talked about her past experiences when all of a sudden...BANG! Mr Luxom of the English department appeared. In a black S.K.U.L outfit complete with the helmet. He advanced for the 2 young girls and boys where upon Jack stepped in blocking his pathway. 'You'll have to get through me first and well I don't give up easily' Martha snorted at this, she knew only too well what he was implying. However these were kids. Yeah they were Sarah Jane's kids and one actually was and maybe they knew about aliens and whatnot but still. They were kids.

* * *

A half hour and several rises back from the dead from Jack, they had bolted out the door leaving Mr Luxom frozen to the spot. Literally. Rose had gotten out something that looked like a big pointy stick and pressed it up against his back so that he jumped up then went down on the floor releasing the 4 kids instantly as they scarpered away locking the door. They hadn't got very far when they hear a noise in the background. Luxom. But how in the hell had he escaped? Surely they locked that door properly, Oscar took a look into his pocket seeing something shine off inside it a spare key. Drat! And now he had a laser gun acquired firing it anywhere and everywhere. He had the upper hand. Jack and Martha gave each other a look that said _I cannot believe we're getting fired at again, where's the Doctor when you need him? _ Then they both looked to the kids worried, maybe 2 were agents and maybe the other 2 knew about aliens but get trapped again or shot? Too risky plus they knew Sarah Jane and the Doctor would kill them slowly and painfully then yelled 'Run, run you four, leave us to it, just RUN!'

* * *

'Hello again Doctor, up for telling me anything today?' Sarah Jane mentioned as he walked in with a mug of coffee in her hands and a confident stride and had already bidded good morning to Frank, Carrie, Clyde and Sky who were busy figuring out the other fours exact location and who in the world was kidnapping these poor innocent kids and exactly how. They were worried, more worried than they had ever been. The Doctor just turned and looked at her then went back to his work silently as if such a question was just absurd! Just at that point Clyde came over with Carrie. Carrie on their way over had just nodded at Frank to give him a note of confidence that they were taking a break from it all to which he nodded. 'Hey Sarah Jane, thought we'd all let you know that Rani's really ill, we went round her house early and she's throwing up. A lot. So yeah. Anyway have we had any contact with anyone? We just, we're worried. What if after all we went through, the Slitheen, the nightmare man, the Graske, the Trickster. Just everything. You can't let them get away with this. Please. You know how close we all are..'

* * *

'Sarah Jane. Are you aware that I have completed this scan 10 times already?' It'd already been 2 weeks going on to 3 and they still hadn't gotten any closer to finding them. They were anxious, tired, nauseated and all of the above. They had just grown weary and slept most of their days in the MI9 basement or at the attic in Sarah Jane and Sky's house. The Doctor just went off somewhere by himself for a bit then came back with red eyes. He looked the same way now actually although it was around 10 in the morning. Carrie came back up to him quietly. 'Hey so why aren't you talking to your old friend, have a tiff?' She got a snort and a raised eyebrow before he decided to answer her. 'Carrie, I've known Sarah Jane for ages, when she needs help I'm there, I do it for everyone who has helped me, been my sort of companion but one by one they go. They either leave me or something happens to them. This is no different, just some help and people who leave. Time and time over. I lost 2 friends lately to something we call the Weeping Angels and they saved their lives for helping save the world. I visit their graves regularly. That's why I'm like this and I'm not losing another person'


	13. Chapter 13

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

**When I said a couple, I kinda really only meant two - :/ But I will try to upload in between rehearsals (and my rewatches of NCIS, I mean whi can resist that charm?) like I said before and we're finally getting to the action!, don't forget to also check out my other fanfic for Glee, reviews are muchly appreciated, Grazi. Peace y'all :p Xx**

'Is everyone alright?' Martha had asked for the umpteenth time that evening, they had found an old abandoned site but something was off about it. Something very off. 'Martha, we're fine. Trust us. We're not kids, teenagers maybe but not kids.' Rose defended them all with a nod to both the adults standing over them. Watching them. Too close. Without thinking about it Maria smiled. A genuine real smile. Causing everyone to stare at her oddly and with a look on Luke's face asking her what she was smiling about. She said 'Well think about it. I come back here after pleading with my dad that I wouldn't get into any alien trouble while here, just a normal visit. And here I am yet again in trouble with you and with the possibility of Sarah Jane too. Who'd have thought it?! I'm enjoying it, I've missed this, missed you guys if I'm honest. It isn't DC without you guys. Hence my smiling.' Rose and Oscar stared in shock at both, Martha and Jack shook their heads knowing what it felt like to be left behind then found again and Luke? Luke started to smile, his grin getting wider with every second and hugged her not needing words any more.

* * *

'I'VE GOT IT, ME, I DID IT!' Carrie yelped from across the base to the amusement of everyone else there. Clyde started texting Rani to let her know, it had been another hour since the Doctor had admitted to Carrie that he didn't want to let everyone in and that he had lost two people lately to the angels, but at this point he jumped up and practically ran over towards them causing Clyde and Sky to titter lightly at him. Frank reached over towering over the girl over the keyboard. 'Great Carrie, what've you got for us'? Carrie nodded to acknowledge him and ask him to back off just a little. Which he so quickly did, he didn't want to anger, they were all on edge. ' Well I thankfully before they were taken, Rose somehow managed to put a GPS on her phone and on the spy-pod I don't know how, she's sneaky like that. They're at an old abandoned site' 'Absolutely fantastic Carrie, well done. And thanks to you guys for helping, I'm sure all our team are fine. Lets get right to it.'

* * *

'Well Oscar? is it safe, I mean I do trust them but just to be sure.' Oscar craned his neck to reach down to Rose having checked the surroundings. He climbed back down trying to not look into Rose's eyes, not wanting to face the safeness behind them. Turning back around to see Luke holding a grip on Maria and Maria not minding as she moved to kiss his cheek. Jack had turned to look up at this new found couple and shook his head wondering what Sarah Jane or Maria's father would think and then wished that the other two would hurry their relationship would hurry up, it was antsy watching them but then he guessed he didn't know those two as much as the others. Martha looked over afterwards and did the same as Jack. 'Oscar, I asked you a question. Is it? You can't keep ignoring me, you know.' Had he been ignoring her lately? Maybe he had and maybe he had better tell her. He knew she had matured greatly over the past couple of years, she could handle it. 'Okay, it isn't exactly safe, it looks like something's manifesting here but I don't know what. And If I've been ignoring you, I'm really sorry.' Rose accepted this apology but didn't know where to put herself now.

* * *

'Are you sure you're driving the right way, don't you remember last time you drove this thing? Well, do you?' Sarah Jane had finally given up on the civilities and walls they had both put up over each other since the last visit. And the Doctor had agreed that maybe he hadn't been treating her as he should have done and knew if Sarah ever asked why he had been so neglective, he would tell her. He didn't know when she would but was ready either way. They had fallen back into their old companionship much to the relief of Sky, Clyde and Rani. Carrie. Alan and Frank were just really confused to this wondering if they were ever married in earlier life. The way the Doctor took it as well, they way he treated the kids, Frank, Alan and Carrie, it was refreshing Most people didn't have that sort of attitude towards them. They were all in the TARDIS going as fast as they could to get to their friends. It was turning out to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

'You are kidding me' Sky muttered as they landed on the site seconds later, all of them - with the exception of Sarah Jane - feeling a little disorientated the ride according to them while fun could have been a hell of a lot smoother. Rani had phoned Clyde just beforehand to ask where they were and if they were close to finding them or not, Clyde had promptly swore under his breath and explained while Rani just started laughing unable to control herself, leaving Clyde a little hurt by his girlfriend and hanging up on her pretending he had lost connection. They stepped out to the glare of the morning sun with the rubble crunching underneath their feet not knowing where to look first, they were all searching for their own teams and their own teams only. The Doctor was just about to asses the situation when Frank spoke up, everyone always forgot he was there and Carrie just looked exhausted to the others, was she up to it? Really up to it? Alan shook his head at this new change in command wondering what on planet Earth Maria had been thinking when she suggested coming back to visit, surely she should have known not to get into this again. It was done now though, he curled his toes in his shoes sighing deeply at his daughters antics before he got a weird feeling. Something was wrong here.

* * *

'Martha, come over here, did you hear that? That noise? Someone's here' Jack had said which made everyone stand to attention, Rose without thinking grabbed for Oscar's hand causing Oscar to smile and promptly ignoring Jone's and Harkness's smirks. Luke had just helped Maria up not wanting to know who or what this was coming at them. 'Get ready to run if we need to guys' Martha commanded. They jumped into positions. The figures were getting closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...  
'GUYS! I'm so glad you lot are okay, I was getting seriously worried and even though he probably won't admit it now but so was Frank. Remember when he thought Mrs King almost didn't snap out of it and almost told the whole school we were top secret agents and we had to wipe her memory again? And how scared plus worried Frank looked? Then how when she forgot for the 2nd time, you saw his face have the biggest relief on it. Well it was just like that. You should have seen it, funniest thing ever.' Carrie finally finished with a laugh, everyone besides the team and Frank were stunned at how fast the agent had spoken and confused as to what she was on about. They had found them in their fighting stances when Oscar had figured out what they looked like and at the very detailed descriptions lowered their weapons leaving the three agents to run up and embrace each other, the others had just given each other casual hugs with the lowdown over what had happened Alan staring down at the teens spoke up. 'Maria, why are you holding Luke's hand as if hanging on for dear life and why are you two doing the same?' Both instantly broke apart scratching the back of their heads trying to come up with some decent explanation. One by one they started to laugh, they were all safe. 'Time to go home I think, Doctor, give us a ride home?' Sarah Jane asked to which the Doctor nodded. They went home and continued on fighting in the respective fields keeping in contact, friendships bonded together. Safe and at peace.

* * *

_It never works out like that though. Sorry its Maria and Carrie again, we're sitting here writing our story together, our journey. Carrie's only just decided that to make it easier for you readers to understand when either one of us is speaking that I write in italics and Carrie writes in bold italic. But I guess she's right, I don't want to confuse anyone. Believe you me, we really, really had hoped the ending would work out like they do in the movies. With all your family gathered round and safe out of the clutches of evil. Never happens though, and it never will because life isn't a movie, it is for real. Nothing isn't as easy as it seems. We're going to continue writing now. Somehow._

* * *

'What was that, did you hear that?' Sky muttered again underneath her breath, The Doctor turned. No. No, no, no, no, no, no,no. NO! It couldn't be them, it shouldn't be them. 'SONTA HA' came the voice along with Luxom's voice again telling them to search the area as quick as they could and to bring anyone they found to him so that he may...dispose of them. 'Frank, who are they? And why would they bond an alliance with S.K.U.L?' Rose whispered towards her mentor. Frank shook his head. 'I don't what or who they are Rose but if they're with S.K.U.L then we know its bad.' Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Alan and the Doctor knew though, they had seen it before. And thanks to the things they now knew of the other band of twisted evil, they were right. It was bad. 'They're called Sontarons. Like all aliens they want to rule the world or destroy it. And at this point in time, I don't have any solutions to offer at this point of time Martha.' Martha at her name clamped her mouth shut, she should have guessed really. She remembered the watch on her wrist, swore quietly and turned to Jack, Sarah Jane and the Doctor. 'I'm really sorry, I hate to do this to you but I'm needed up at UNIT again. Bye and good luck.'

* * *

_**What was so incredible about the next bit is that with one snap of the watch she disappeared, and that alien thing**_ _-Sontaron Carrie. It was a Sontaron_. - _**didn't even see her go. It was like magic. Then before we knew it, Captain Jack Harkness had gone and done it too, something about Torchwood. We were left with Frank, Alan, the Doctor, Sarah Jane, Maria, Luke, Clyde, Sky and the three of us agents which sounds like a lot to most but it wasn't, the other side were too well equipped. And the Doctor was in a way too emotional state still about his friends to handle it properly. What we didn't know back then was some of us wouldn't make it back. Some of us would just give up completely. They say you never know what you have until you lose it. Turns out, they were more than right...**_

* * *

'On my signal, we're going to go different directions running up to my TARDIS over there, get in and leave. No going or turning back. I've lost way too many people because of that, because they wanted to save someone they love. Not today though. Especially you three agents, no getting the bad guy, you do that some other time, I don't care when or how but you don't do it here and you don't do it now. Are we clear?' They nodded their heads. 3...2...1... 'NOW!'  
Running in all 4 different directions, none of them could focus on where they were to look so they opted for blasting guns everywhere, not caring for aim just so long as they got a hit. BAM! CRASH! BAM, BLAST, BLAST. The shots fired were coming in all over the place surrounding them, trapping them, leaving them defenseless Then Clyde phoned Rani, demanding what the co ordinates for this place were, he thanked her, then screamed out loudly what they were. '00678 6329!' A protective shield blocking each side from getting in was placed around them. 'Clyde, that was brilliant thinking! Reverse the polarity of the hard drive and external cores setting the timer of the shield to go up with the co ordinates set up. Brilliant' Luke cried, as Oscar and Carrie stood there rooted to the spot as to what he had just said.


	15. Chapter 15

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

'Hhh..How did you know all that Luke? You did it before with the van' Oscar stuttered. Then Luke rolled his eyes regretting he had ever said anything having to explain properly that he was Bane, born running, an alien created to destroy the world but saved it instead then being taken in by Sarah Jane and adopted. That Maria and Clyde were his first ever friends, that afterwards Alan found out without meaning too and then took Maria with him to DC, Washington to his new job. That then a new girl moved in, who turned out to be their new friend Rani Chandra and her dad the new headteacher of the school they used to go to. And that he had met the Doctor by helping him save the world with all of his companions - to which the Doctor and Sarah Jane smiled at the remembrance of it all - and when he kept coming back into their lives. Which then led to Sky who used to be a bomb but then used to save the world yet again and was now Luke's sister and the two had grown very close when they had both almost died at the mercy of other alien's. It had been an hours story but so worth it to know who they were now working with. It meant that now though, the agents had to tell their own story.

* * *

Frank started to explain but Rose stopped him. 'Frank, you don't know the half of it, well my half anyway. See I used to be part of a different three.' The agents stared. They hadn't heard this before, had Frank not told them? 'I'm really sorry I never told you two. I thought maybe you'd have guessed somehow but you didn't so I never brung it up. You may have heard of them but I don't know. They were called Daisy and Blane, we were all close, we'd been friends even before we were agents, it just happened by chance we all ended up on the same team I guess. And we had Lenny Bicknall as our mentor. Then something happened, Daisy and Blane were asked to help teach, train and assign agents. Which is where you three came in, I didn't want anyone else at that point but I'd have to. I'd never have imagined you two though, you're exactly like them but sort of not. I haven't heard from them since 3 - 4 months ago I guess. You've all been told what S.K.U.L is and who the GM is. We're top secret, just helping out the government and saving the school or world a lot. That's our story. I really miss Blane and Daisy.'

* * *

Oscar grabbed her hand at this revelation and Carrie hugged her tightly seeing as they both noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 'Doctor, what happened to Amy and Rory? I know it's them, simple deduction of who've you traveled with last and you mentioned a couple named Amy and Rory Pond. They died, didn't they?' At which point all the tall man could do was nod. 'The Weeping Angels claimed them for their own, they had survived but they noticed their grave stones and back down they went to their deaths. Much like Rose missing her friends, I'm missing mine, i'm sorry for not telling you sooner Sarah.' at which point Sarah Jane clasped on tightly to her old friend embracing him, words not needed. 'My Sarah Jane.' he whispered while others looked on. 'Clyde, how long did you set the shield for?' Alan asked edging closer to him. 'A good hour or so' was his answer which meant that. Hang on, what was that noise? 'SONTA HA'! Mr Luxom grabbed his stun gun and his real gun for extra measure. 'Its a shame really, isn't it, that I won't be going to jail and you lot will be here lying face down in the ground. Dead. Dead and alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

'I should have known when I screamed that number out, I'm sorry guys' Clyde muttered. 'Its cool Clyde, we know you were only thinking of what you could do to help us' Luke replied. 'Riiight! Now lets focus on the positives we need to find a sensible, efficient way of getting back into my TARDIS there and out of here pronto! Everyone empty your pockets, see if there's anything, anything at all we could use. Within the next...oooohhh...20 seconds or so' In the end they had sonic screwdriver and lipstick, the spy-pod combat skills and a banana which had been in the Doctor's pocket. 'And enlighten me why exactly do you have a banana in your pocket?' Clyde sniggered. The Doctor gave him a sort of (almost not) glare as everyone turned around to listen intently. 'Full of protein, never leave home without them, great for party's!' Sarah Jane laughed and shook her head as she remembered his insane fixations on Jelly Babies...

* * *

A few minutes later though - to what seemed like mere seconds - they were up fighting as Mr Luxom had broken through the protective barrier they had set. The group had all watched on as their safety fade and crumble. The three agents plus Frank ready and in their stances with everyone else either behind them or on the other side. The Sontarons advanced with the order to kill all stinky washed up humans but leave one man. Counting down slowly, Oscar turned. 'Rose? I'm sor..rr...sorry if I ever. You know, If I ever...let anyone..let you..down.' He was trying so hard not to cry. Rose looked up at him and without warning reached up and kissed him bang on the mouth whispering so only he and maybe Frank could hear. 'You've never let me down' 'Well nothing's ever fair is it?' He tried to joke then within seconds they were battling. Words, actions, evidence. Anything to get them to back off and leave Earth. _**Didn't work though** _- _CARRIE!_ - _**What? They're the ones reading**_ - _Exactly. You never give away part of the story it ruins the plot, you of all people should know this by now!_ -_** Well I didn't okay. And I'm only telling the truth because it didn't work, alright? People have a right to know and understand. Keep up with the times Maria** _-_ Shall we let them get back to the story, we've wasted enough of their time, we have to get through this! -** Fine, fine. Just a heads up though, these 4 chapters are our last. -**_ _CARRIE!_

* * *

Three hours later and they couldn't take any more, they just couldn't. The Sontarons and Luxman however, they could go on forever, it was safe to say infuriating. Luke had scratches along his right cheek and left arm, Sky was limping, Carrie and Oscar had blood trickling down both arms and legs from a shot fired from Luxom's guns and had only just missed heads. Alan through that shot had managed to run up to the TARDIS and a force field went up in seconds. One safe, a helluva lot more. Another shot went up and hit Maria near her chest, not enough to kill but enough to harm, she let out a cry of terror as Luke rushed to her aid himself getting injured in his left side. It wasn't a place of peace but now a place of war, a battlefield. Something the Doctor had never wished to see again. He scanned around spotting the Sontarons scattered around each one trying to counter attack some of Frank's or Sarah's team wondering how they had all gotten to this point, about to turn, he zoned in on someone. Someone he hadn't zoned in on before til now. Sarah Jane. Fighting. Alone. And she was handling it like nobody's business One swift blow and the alien inflicted ran away afraid while the Doctor smiled away to himself. More had been gaining on them though, it wasn't over yet. Then Clyde fell. Then Frank. Alan had already collapsed from sheer exhaustion, shock and stress.

* * *

The Doctor watched his friends fall on by one, the three agents though harmed, scratched clothes ripped, torn and bleeding were still finding courage to stand tall and fight on. He hadn't known these coupla kids long but he also thought that they knew what the risks were, what happens when it all goes wrong, had to learn when and how to let things go, looking after your friends as if they were your family. And they all knew by now that the rules were made to be broken. After all, how could you help sometimes if you didn't? What he then started to notice was that Oscar was supporting Rose on one side who held him up by the waist because of the damage done already and on the other side Carrie was also being held up by her waist. Stared hardly at by everyone, they got ready to go again and would until they heeded the words spoken to leave, for Luxom to get rid of his place in S.K.U.L, for peace at last. Sarah, Sky, Luke and Maria were the only ones left standing - more than they had originally been given credit for - still going, still standing. He'd had enough, been ignored long enough. Soon as he walked into view, they stood up taking notice.  
'Ah the Doctor, what a pleasant surprise' came the voice of one Sontaron. 'What is your face this time? Why don't you hope out of the shadows and show us'

* * *

Drawing bated breath he took two more steps into the lighter lit area his face being unveiled 'I'm sure this must be such fun but I've been told to introduce myself - at this point he was in plain sight coming to stand in front of Luxom and the aliens as they instantly tried to look away - Hello I'm the Doctor and there's a reason I'm called The Oncoming Storm. You've not been playing nice and hurting my friends. It ENDS NOW! GO HOME. The Sontarons fled as quick as they could, they did not want to be on the end of this one's wrath again but Mr Luxom didn't seem to get the message. It had been just about enough a distraction for the agents to pin him down and succeed in putting cuffs on, one more shot fired and it went straight into Rose's other side causing her to lose more blood on either were now all in desperate need of aid plus it was now easier to reach the TARDIS and get in, the protectiveness gone within a snap second. Alan ran up to Maria within seconds. 'Maria, what the hell were you thinking? Even I don't know what you were thinking! What if I'd lost you this time? Every time. And I don't just don't know who you think you are but kids as agents? And you Doctor 'The Oncoming Storm'? Look at you all, you need hospital, the lot of you' The Doctor smiled anyway making sure everyone got in safely. With a flick of the switch they were off yet again landing outside a familiar hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

**A year later**

'Mum, are you feeling alright?' No answer. That's when he saw or rather re -saw the markings made from last year by those guns, he had managed to dodge most of them along with his sister, his (now) girlfriend, best friend and those three agents. What was making them surface? Sarah Jane wasn't moving, he started to panic checking her breathing (which was becoming heavier, slower) her pulse (slowing down as well) plus she looked haggard. 'Mr Smith, I need you' The air came blowing through with a fresh breeze to reveal the computer. 'Master Luke, what can I do for you?' Its voice boomed loud and clear. 'I need you to check mum for injuries, see why she isn't moving as she was before' He blurted out while he shook with fear. 'Well Mr Smith, surely it can't take you this long for a check up' 'Patience Luke. My scan is finally complete. Sarah Jane is dying from last year, her injuries were not treated quick enough, nor was Frank London's, the same things are happening to him right now too, I'm dreadfully sorry Luke.' He finally finished the supercomputer sounded remorse as well. 'Wait. Frank London. He ransacked his brain for a couple of minutes before Sky came in and had to tell her the illness, she stood straight at first denying it but came around quick enough. 'Frank London? Luke we know him, he was in charge of Stewart, Gupta and Cole!'

* * *

'OSCAR! QUICK!' Yelled Carrie down her communicator as she watched Rose perform CPR on Frank, he had been talking to them normally one second then collapsed suddenly within the next. It had been scary for both of them. What mattered now though was them to contact Oscar (who had burst open the lift doors running straight towards Frank taking over the CPR for Rose now crying) and let the emergency services know. Carrie being the first to notice the old marks on his front, back,arms and legs. The battle from last year. But how? Why? Rose's phone started to ring just then with Luke's name on the front, she put it on loudspeaker, he sounded hoarse as if he's also been crying. 'Hey sorry to bother you all but mum's been checked over by Mr Smith. She's dying. Ap.. Apparently it was to do with them not getting treatment quick enough and the only reason that they're like this is because they were ai..ai..aim...ed at the most. Has Frank started to. You know. Erm.' He paused not knowing how to express the motion. 'Wow, really, I can't believe this, after everything we've all been through. We tried. We tried so hard. Luke, we are so sorry for you and Sky especially and your friends.' went Carrie before she decided to break down in tears holding Oscar and Rose tightly. He had to wake up. He couldn't just leave them, right?

* * *

Another month later and it was the funerals for Sarah Jane and Frank, both teams decided to have them joined together apart from one each, they had all and were bonded for life. It seemed to them silly not to. They were about to enter the graveyard when three more familiar faces popped up, well to Rose anyway. 'Hey Rosie, how are you coping? We were really sorry to hear about Frank.' Rose smiled and went round the group of Blane, Daisy and Lenny hugging and thanking them for their touching concern as Martha and Captain Jack Harkness also came up going round the others before moving on to the 6 agents. The service was beautiful and filled with a lot of laughter and some crying from either side which Lenny said he would've approved highly of. From there on they walked to the next grave along. Sarah Jane's which was wonderful and also thought of respectfully. The Doctor arrived just then walking slowly in a black tux complete with black bow tie He visited Frank's grave first then on-wards to the ongoing one of his oldest and dare he might say it closest friend (next to Donna, Amy and Rory mind) thinking she wasn't meant to go like this, neither of them, it had happened. Greeting them all he sat down next to Luke who looked just plain awful holding hands with Maria with the same to everyone else in that group either hugging, glances or grips of the hands tightly. No. They weren't meant to go out like this at all.

* * *

'Thank you for coming Doctor, to you two as well. You really didn't have to.' Luke was saying. But what he got was shaking of the heads and a tap on the wrist from his mom's oldest friend. What to do next was the new question. The other was how they were ever going to move on? That was enough for Rani to get up the courage to voice her opinion. 'I say that we carry on fighting, its what both of them would have wanted for us and to stay together. Doing this the only we way we can, by picking up where they left off for us. They loved us all. A lot. Lets pay them the same gratitude.' That was it, that's what would happen. Two teams, moulded together such a way as fate or destiny might provide.


	18. Maria's Epilogue

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

**Maria's goodbye**

_They say that time heals but they lie. It doesn't. You can only really have better or worse days. Its been exactly 5 years now to the day when Sarah Jane and Frank died due to the battle. We never broke our promise to either of them, we're still fighting aged 22 and we're all still together. It seemed as if the day we came to St Hopes was a life decision. What would've happened if we'd never have met them and that battle had still gone down? I don't think that any of us would have made it out of there alive. I still miss her though, everyone does but then we remember what she once said to Luke and Clyde when I had left for DC that if you look up to the stars, you know somewhere, if you're super close to the person, you can think of them and they'll be doing the same. Then it's not so bad to handle because we can half smile with tears in our eyes about how much good she's done in the world, what the world did for her and what she did for us. I'm not Jackson anymore either, I'm now Mrs Maria Smith. That's right, I'm now married to Luke and Sky was delighted to have a proper true sister who she could talk to. I was glad too, she's 19 now and has a boyfriend called Jonathon Scott. _

_ I think it could last to be honest. Rani and Clyde are also married now which is so cool but I guess we all saw this one coming, am I right? My dad was delighted to find out I was engaged to a boy genius, typical. He's good now though, just gaining some wrinkles I suppose. The Doctor comes over once every couple of months or so to check in how its going. I personally believe he made a promise after Sarah Jane died that he wouldn't have any more of his friends die, not on his watch, that he would protect us all. He always, always comes over to us on the day he attended the funeral like he knows the group need his support. Sad to say we haven't seen Harkness or Jones again. _

_ So here I am, sitting in Sarah Jane's attic once more waiting to be called for the next alien to come knocking, missing the sense of her around me, wanting Mr Smith to say the words Sarah Jane again, wishing, hoping. I never want any of this to happen again, not if it meant saying goodbye to someone for a second time. I often wonder what life would've been like if I'd never met Sarah Jane Smith then a big part of me says to stop thinking that because either way fate would have done it for us anyway. She needed a family and we were all able to give her one._

_ Can you imagine the attic? Its smells and weird artifacts, alien technology That big supercomputer in the wall? The people in there who were strangers at first but would soon become your family? I am still so proud of her to this day, not a day goes by that we forget. She made a lot of changes to this world. Good changes. And that. That's how you really go out. Out with a bang. We love and will always love you Sarah Jane Smith. Thank you for reading my story. Our story._


	19. Carrie's Epilogue

Different Views - SJA/MI High crossover fanfic

Summary; While investigating a deserted campsite, the SJA group (Maria and Alan Jackson turn up too) investigate only to find a deal being done between a couple of people close to their ages - the teenage spies with Frank - and interrupt letting the GM (Grand Master) get away along with highly explosive equipment and some spooky alien equipment. Can they both combine forces, work together and save the day without letting dangerous secrets out?

Un Beta'd :) **  
**

_**Carrie's goodbye**_  
_**So there you go. The first and the last. It's always hard adjusting to new ways of life after doing it countless times, hard to move on when someone you loved has gone. Us three are all still with M.I.9, we can't ever bear to leave, this is our home, right here. You'll be pleasantly surprised to note that Rose and Oscar are engaged but getting married within a months time or so. Me, I'm just scouting around the area. We keep up to date with Sarah Jane's group all the time, like a partnership. The Doctor also drops by sometimes, he comes by on the day that Sarah Jane was buried and stays there for a while before talking a bit to Frank then leaving. He said he didn't want people to get hurt yet that's exactly what happened, I didn't get the true meaning until it happened to us, now that I do, it hurts. Nothing's ever been the same though (how can it ever be?!) since the deaths, since the battle. You can see it sometimes in our eyes. When we first went back to school, our eyes were like paint. Red paint, all thick and surrounding our eyelids. People didn't understand - I mean how would they? But you know sensitivities goes a long way and these people just didn't seem to cut it -he was just a caretaker or a tutor to some but to us he was more than that. He was our pretend parent. He was our friend. Avril after getting over this Oscar thing she had going - I thought it was cute personally but hey -noticed she herself actually had an admirer. Timothy though now he does prefer Tim and they've been going out since well,end of yr 11 I guess, I think he proposed to her last month as well. Its been a long journey and I know its still a long way to go but I'm enjoying it, the highs and lows. The friendships and break ups. And I'll bet that Jackson- Smith up there in her prologue that she thought it was destiny or fate that brung us all together. I'm not going as overboard as that. What I am going to say is that sometimes it can be hard, sometimes it can be the simplest and easiest thing in the world to do. And sometimes it just confuses you or you want to bash it on its head. Well that little thing is called love, and around here there's a lot of it.**_

_Look at you, getting all sentimental Car_ _**Oh shut up Maria, you're worse than me ** _ _Now, now_. _**Thank you everyone, we love you all **_ _And that's the truth and nothing but it. So remember if you're missing someone... Just look up at the night sky because the absolute truth is..._

_They're looking up, missing you too. _ **They're looking up, missing you too.**

* * *

**_Wowza! Ending this story's lifetime! Hope you enjoyed it! So going to miss writing it though :( So...I'm thinking of writing a NCIS Fic or crossover with Glee fic/Peter Pan...Just lots of really fun ideas! :) I will also try to figure out more of the story line for my other Glee fic. 'So its thanks again to Iver, Groove and Tula for giving us a peep into the world of peeps..and wherever you are, have a nice day..HOOBLETOODLEDOO!' ;) Xx_**


End file.
